ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Mage Equipment Guide by Eclipstic
As of February 23, 2011, this guide has been updated to 90 in all areas except my gear sets. Eclipstic 03:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *why wizard's pestosos for hmp set? perhaps you mean the +1? ---yes, i did. updated. *maybe add in an optional build in the drk magic set to decrease recasts? CarWD 13:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) *as helpful as that might be, i can't think of anything really that has haste on it for BLM besides Walahra Turban Eclipstic 03:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Cobra Unit Coat at 55 is a decent alternative for the Shaman's Cloak, for those who can't get the help for Centurio. Sorry for editing before posting this, bad etiquette. Revert if you wish ^^ Yondaime86 06:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Forgot f.e. the best Cape for BLM (Ixion Cape... even added the useless body, so why not the cape?), the hawt Witch Sash and as mentioned above... the best shoes... Yigit. Also, would not recomment use Shaman's Cloak after lv 60. AF head + Justaucorps +1 or even Black Cotehardie(and fore sure Flora Cotehardie, but very pricy) > Shaman's. Can try equip Shaman's if resist is a huge issue Mindi 07:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Well... edited the mainpage :P Mindi 07:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The above information is HIGHLY debatable. Trading the +5 Elemental Magic Skill of Shaman's for +3~4 INT is not optimal for some BLMs. --Ameliadycehart 18:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'd argue the opposite is true, you should wear the cloaks until 71 unless your resist rates are floored and you need that small extra bit of damage from the extra 3 or so INT to finish/kill the mob in 1 shot. If there's no argument against this I'll edit the main page accordingly in a couple weeks. --Nightfyre717 02:48, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Added Morrigan's Robe and Dalmatica, along with some minor edits elsewhere. --Nightfyre717 19:17, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I really don't feel Dalmatica is a worthy piece for blm whatsoever. losing the elemental skill that a weskit or magic accuracy from other pieces wtih MAB is not a fair trade for refresh and u can get refresh from black cloak or Sorcerer's Coat for MUCH MUCH less effort, but that's just my personal opinion. User:Eclipstic April 6 It's not a nuking piece by any means. It's an idle piece for the Refresh and Magic Defense Bonus and it can go in your Sorc Ring trigger macro. Of those 3 things, you can get the refresh elsewhere, there are bodies with slightly less HP down but they still work for the latent, and the Magic Defense Bonus is only 6%. Not something I'm aiming to get given the difficulty in obtaining it, but I listed it anyway since it's there and has some utility. Your guide, feel free to remove it. --Nightfyre717 15:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) i went ahead and left it for the purpose of sorcerer's ring. i also edited some of my own commentary on a few items, making some of the additional comments unrelevant or confusing, so some were taken out. i certainly appreciate all the extra updates though. Rambler's Gaiters from Rolanberry fields caskets are a very nice feet option for non-humes.--Xaini 13:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) moved some gear, created an enfeebling section and added a few pieces. feel free to discuss hereEclipstic Aug 7 2009 Format overhaul!! I changed up things a bit. Everything is in a chart format now with pictures and you can click each item to link you to its respective page. I am just curious as to what you guys would like to see in this page. Whether is be ease of navigation or shortcuts or something i have just left out in the guide. I am making more guides for my other jobs, and i want them to be uniform. --Eclipstic Ever seance SE released all those new NM, you might want to look at Shrewd pumps. These shoes compete with Yigit feet. In my opinion these are better than Yigit feet. By looking at some of the dates on this form, these shoes didn't exist when this was made but it is something to look for. These are great if you don't have Yigit boots yet and you want your BLM to resist less and do more DMG at the same time. Also these shoes are very helpful for RDM and SCH as well. --User:Yamiomi Jan. 5, 2010 I actually had intended to add those. I thought i already did, but it appears i forgot lol. Thanks for the reminder. Eclipstic 18:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Question about Yigit Turban I'm just curious as to why it specifically mentions AM/AMII under this, and not regular nukes. Can someone explain this to me? What would you cast regular nukes in? Something with INT? I'm just a little confused ^^;; Help! --Carbuncle-dimi 09:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) AM/AMII have much higher damage soft caps than your Tier 3-4, giving 2 MAB more of a damage increase than most INT pieces for the head slot would. For Tier 3 and 4, higher INT pieces are preferred in most cases, like Wizard's Petasos. --Eclipstic 3:06 October 21, 2009 Ok, thank you very much! I'm really new to BLM, I solo/duo'd my way up and I just got 75 this past weekend, I've tried to do lots of research and read as much as possible but there are still some things I'm not clear about. So, where do you draw the line between INT and MAB? I've heard that 2INT = 1MAB (in addition to INT lowering chance of resist) So, Moldavite Earring is good for all nukes because you can't get more than 2 INT for your ears, but for feet... Cobra have 3 MAB and Goliard have 4 INT, so would I use Goliard for T3/T4 and Cobra for AMII? Or would I use one for both situations? (I know Yigit feet would be better than both, but I can't get people to do Assault! D:) Thanks so much in advance for clarification! I really appreciate it, as I want to be a good BLM and know what the heck I'm doing! --Carbuncle-dimi 21:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) BLM is definitely a job that you have to make gear decisions based on the situation. If you're fighting mobs w/ low magic resist or that you know you don't have to worry about resists, you can pack on the MAB and nuke away. For the tougher mobs (my test subjects are Aw'Aern in Sea), it takes a good balance of skill and INT to floor your resists. The magic number to hit for unresisted nukes on any mob is 120INT/320Skill. Focus on skill first, then start slipping in extra INT wherever u can. Once u figure out where u can sacrifice either of those, focus on MAB in those slots. I'm working on adding some extra sections to this guide, which will include what i use personally. Maybe that will give u an idea. --Eclipstic Add Sturm's report to enfeebling? The +2 straight macc from Sturm's report are certainly worth including in the (rather empty) ammo section. I'd rather let someone who has some skill with these graphics and image links do it though, I'd probably ruin half the page. --Findanniin 14:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Added to Enfeebling Section Eclipstic 11:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) changes made 110504 I added a few things before reading the "consult author before making changes" because Reading is hard, especially when shouting in jeuno appearantly. Added Zodiac ring, wise strap, Aureole, Sorc. Tonban +1. i do apologize, however i was only intending for Endgame Blm's to have some more options in addition to yours. If i have stepped on your toes, please let me know. --Greezy 16:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) A small portion of my guide is personal opinion/preference, so there were items i didn't add b/c of that. I'm gonna keep the strap/aureole/zodiac, but i never added the Tonban +1 simply b/c there was no added offensive bonus over the NQ. The bonus applied by weather is the same and so is the INT and 1 -enmity extra was just not worth mentioning the piece. Eclipstic 18:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC)